Organization's Secrets
by Oathkeeper13
Summary: Axel writes about the Organization's secrets just to win a trip to Destiny Islands.
1. Xemnas

Axel was pacing in his bedroom, with his finger on his chin, thinking about what he should do. A knock was at his door. He walked over to it and opened it. It was Saix, he was holding a bunch of envelops. "Next time check the mail." He handed it to the red head and turned on his heel and went on his way. Axel shut the door. He's too lazy to get the mail.

He sat on his bed looking at his mail. "All I got is fan mail and junk. I guess I'll read it, got nothing better else to do." He set down the fan mail and he opened the junk mail. Inside was a folded piece of paper. He pulled it out gently and he unfolded it.

 _Dear Axel,_

 _We would like you to write a news article about the people you live with. If you mail them to us, we will read them. If they are good enough you'll win a trip to Destiny Islands._

 _We hope you take this offer!_

 _Sincerely,_

 _Riku_

"I could do that!" Axel got up fast and he sat at his desk. I know what I'm going to write about! I'm going to write about the secrets of the Organization!" He dug through his drawer to find paper and a pen. He set them on his desk and he began to write.

 _Xemnas' Secret_

 _When I walked in his office to give him my report. He had barbies in his hands. He quickly threw them behind him. "Can I help you Axel?" "I'm here to give you my report." I set it gently on his desk. I know how these reports are important to him. "Have fun playing with your dolls." I let out a chuckle and I left the office.  
_

 _I remember the time he was blasting Justin Beiber in his office it was so loud, that you could hear it throughout the castle. "What the fuck?" Zexion shouted.  
_

 _"Make it stop!" Demyx said with his hand over his ears blocking out the music. It didn't seem it work._

 _"Hey Roxas, let's go videotape the Boss."_

 _"But, we would ge-"_

 _I grabbed his arm and pulled into the Boss Man's office. There was a little waiting room; passed those doors is where Xemnas' office is. I pulled out the camera and opened the office door._

 _Xemnas was singing and dancing. It was the funniest thing I ever saw. Roxas and I were laughing. "Axel! Roxas! What are in Kingdom Hearts name are you doing?"  
_

 _we didn't hear anyone come in his office. I knew that he were in big trouble. I quickly put the camera in my cloak. We slowly turned our heads to look at a pissed off Saix."Get out at once!"  
_

 _Roxas and I dashed right out of that office. Saix followed behind us. "Explain yourselves."_

 _"Well, we wanted to watch Xemnas dance," I lied._

 _"Yeah, it was funny," Roxas went along with it._

 _"Just leave him alone!" Saix walked off._

 _Everyone in the Grey Area was going crazy. They were throwing couch pillows, dancing and screaming. This music sure does make you go crazy. It was entertaining to see Saix bark at the members; he got smacked with a pillow, he fell on the floor with a big thump. Not sure what happened but the power went out, and when the music was off the members were back to normal.  
_

 _Xemnas walked out of this office swearing his head off.  
_

 _Another one of his secrets are; he watches Barny and Super Why and such. I saw him watch it in the Grey Area. "What the fuck?" I didn't mean to say it out loud._

 _My voice startled the Boss Man. He quickly changed the station. "Can I help you Axel?"_

 _"No, I didn't know you liked kid shows."_

 _"I do! Don't tell anyone!" He gave me a creepy stare._

 _I walked off nodding._

Axel put down his pen. "He's done, next Xigbar. This should be interesting."

 **Thanks for reading, hope you liked it!**


	2. Xigbar

**Thanks for the reviews! Glad you're all enjoying this!**

 _Xigbar's Secrets_

 _I got back from a hard mission that Saix assigned me to do. It took me two hours to complete. I was exhausted; I walked down the Hall That Never Was. I heard talking at number two's door. I pressed my ear against the door. It sounded like Xigbar was telling a story. Who else is in there? I don't hear another voice, only his. So I opened the door, I couldn't believe my eyes, he was reading Red Riding Hood to his arrow gun. I quickly closed the door and I burst out laughing. I wanted to get a video, but he would've noticed.  
_

 _I remember one night, he got drunk. Larxene was the one who got him drunk. Man, he said some crazy shit, I was there and I witnessed it all. It was around midnight; I was in my need rolling side to side, I couldn't be comfortable and I couldn't sleep. So I got up from my bed and I headed to the Grey Area. Maybe I'll sleep better out there. As I was walking down the hall, I could hear yelling and giggling. "OHH! Jiggle Bells, my ass smells and Xemmy laid an egg!" I snorted, as I entered the Gray Area. Xigbar was dancing around the room. It was him and Larxene, and me that's about it. Boy it reeked of beer, Saix nor Xemnas wouldn't appreciate the smell, and the beer bottles lying around.  
_

 _Larxene and Xigbar glared at me. "If it isn't Reno Banner. Man, I'm your biggest fan!" I know I look like Reno. People often assume that's my name. Apparently, he's missing. That's what Sid and his gang said. "It's Axel. Got it memorized?"  
_

 _Larxene just rolled her eyes. "Larxene why did you get him drunk?"_

 _"Well, I couldn't sleep and I need some entertainment to help me sleep."_

 _"Ho, ho, ho!" He wrapped his arm around me. "Rudolph with your nose so bright. Won't you guide my sleigh tonight?" So he thought I was Reno Banner and now he thinks I'm Rudolph?  
_

 _Larxene was laughing her ass off. "I better go to sleep, I have a big mission tomorrow." Larxene walked off. I know what she's doing, she left because she doesn't want to take the blame if Saix or Xemnas finds out._

 _I sat on the couch and I watched Xigbar sing and dance."Oh, Beef, sweet delicious beef! You're so moist and make my mouth drool, mmmm, yummy!"  
_

 _He's singing about beef? This is messed up. I sure hope he doesn't wake up the members and I sure don't want to take any blame for this. I turned on my heel and headed toward the hall wall. "Hey, Reno. Don't you be thinking about leaving ole Xiggy by himself."_

 _"I need my beauty sleep." I waved him off and went to my room. I locked the door in case he decides to brag in.  
_

 _Boy what a night, I thought it was funny that he thought I was Reno Banner. Before I close this letter; lemme tell ya what found the beer bottles and he called us to a meeting. I confessed EVERYTHING. Saix believed me, now Larxene has to be watched by Saix for a year. I just sat back in my chair like a proud man. I know revenge will get to me.  
_


End file.
